Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/History
PH: Luffy vs Master "She makes a barrier over Caesar, which Luffy breaks with Jet Gatling. Monet lets Caesar escape, and tells Luffy that if anything bad happens to him" It was actually Armament Hardening Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. Oda fixed the darkened fists in the volume release http://www.imagebam.com/image/b7311a244932357 the WSJ version http://www.imagebam.com/image/b9a99f244932431 when Oda forgot Luffy´s black arms.Ssj7 (talk) 17:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Childhood but not Romance Down Luffy's past (at least part of it) was revealed, his first meeting with Ace, Garp handing him to Dadan, so shouldn't this be in a new subject, besides Romance Down?--GMTails 19:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Can't we wait until the flashback is finished to resume this part of Luffy's life. Making resume chapter by chapter is a bad habit that we have in this wiki Kdom 21:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The fillers shoold be included in one piece history. Just with the indication of being fillers. Adventure on the Isle of Women Why the text doesn't say that Luffy used haki against the snake sisters?Giotis 18:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Because he didn't, he only released his Haōshoku Haki unconsciously but he didn't apply it during his battle with them. MasterDeva 19:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok he did it unconsciously but he did it. The name Haōshoku Haki doesn't exist in the text that describe the battle.Giotis 19:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I added the missing info. MasterDeva 19:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Infobox here I want to ask if an infobox is allowed to exist here and if it doesn't I want the user who adds it to stop doing it. Luffy friends what happend to the image "luffy realise he still has his crew? i think we should return it. Strawhat1 11:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Tabs This page is currently the longest page on the wiki (and it will keep growing). We should either tab the pre/post skip sections, or put them in templates. We'd have to do this for all the SH History pages. 00:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, and maybe we can also separate the inbox pictures. You know, pre-timeskip tab with pre-timeskip photo and post-timeskip tab with post-timeskip photo. Anti-Jester (talk) 08:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with creating subpages for pre-timeskip and post-timeskip. I actually made this suggestion on the Rokushiki talk page about 3 weeks ago: :"I think separating the histories into different pages would make editing much easier. We can use their pre-series past as their primary history page and make the events within ONE PIECE the pre and post timeskip sub-pages." 海賊☠姫 (talk) 08:35, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Make them templates. One template per saga. 13:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) How would the tabbing work though? Would they be a subpage of a subpage? Or would there be two history tabs? Templates seems like a bad idea because it would make it more difficult to edit. Let's not jump to a decision right away until we can see more of what options look like. Perhaps someone can sandbox them? 14:08, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Templatin' them is probably the best idea for editin' and yes subpages(of this subpage) for pre-timeskip and post-timeskip is a good solution too. :/ .. --